With the development of wireless devices, such as portable, handheld, and mobile devices, users may access and exchange information anywhere and anytime. While a user's mobility may add certain complexities with respect to maintaining connectivity, the wireless device may utilize various techniques to maintain a particular level of quality of service with respect to connectivity. For example, Doppler estimation may be utilized to optimize wireless communications by calculating the velocity of the user device. Unfortunately, Doppler estimation suffers from inaccuracies based on poor noise immunity and low-order moment estimates.